Saint
Saint (セイント, Seinto) is a mechanic created by maxus and is currently exclusive to the "Seraphim" archetype. It can be considered a "state" of a monster, similar to Awakened state. How Saint Works Just like the Awakened state of a card, Saint is triggered by various card effects that allow a monster on the field to reach that state. Once a monster becomes Saint, it remains in that state until said state ends. Unlike the Awakened state, a monster in the Saint state does not gain any bonus effects from its own effect due to being Awakened. "Saint Projection" The main benefit of a monster entering the Saint state is that it allows one to perform a "Saint Projection" "over" the monster that is in the state. When a monster becomes Saint, you can, usually by paying some cost, choose a card(s) from your "Saint Deck" (also known as the "Saint Gate") whose Attribute(s) and Type(s) matches the the Attribute(s) and Type(s) of the monster on your field in the Saint state, turn the monster in the Saint state face-down, and place the card(s) from your Saint Deck on top of the monster. This method is NOT a Summon, but instead just moving cards from one place to the field. The card(s) moved by Saint Projection are treated as the same name as the monster on the field used along with their original name. At the end of a turn that Saint Projection was used, the Saint Projection(s) return to the Saint Deck and the monster used for it/them is turned face-up. Rulings Here is a list of rules pertaining to Saint/Saint Projection. Saint State * The Saint state is not treated as an effect, so should a monster be in the Saint state and Skill Drain is face-up on the field, that monster will continue to be in the Saint state, unless otherwise stated. Saint Deck * There is a limit of 5 cards in the Saint Deck. "Saint Projection" * A Saint Projection must be done at the very moment a monster enters the Saint state. * The card taken from the Saint Deck must have the same Attribute & Type as the current Attribute & Type of the monster on the field that is being used. * Cards activated in response to a Summon/Summon attempt, such as the Trap Hole and Solemn series, cannot be activated in response to a Saint Projection, as the latter is not a Summon. * If a monster on the field has 2 Types and Attributes when being used for Saint Projection, such as in the case of "Death Seraphim - Azrael", it can perform a Saint Projection with 2 cards at the same time. **In this case, the two Saint Projections are treated as sharing the same Monster Zone and can be treated as one card for most things, with the exception of attacking. **The controller of the two Saint Projection may choose when the two are treated as one/two cards. For example, during the Battle Phase, the controller may treat them as 2 separate cards and allow them to attack once each, individually, or they may treat them as one card and have them attack together. In the case of the latter, the two Saint Projections ATK, DEF, Type, Attribute, Level, etc. are all treated as being on one monster who shares the names of both Saint Projections. * Any effects that applied to the monster on the field that was used for the Saint Projection also apply to the Saint Projection(s). For example, if a monster that was used for a Saint Projection had an Equip Card(s) equipped to it, when the Saint Projection occurs, all of its Equip Card(s) are treated as being equipped to the Saint Projection(s). The same applies for Continuous Cards/Effects that target a monster on the field with its effect (e.g. "Safe Zone"). * If a Saint Projection would be banished, tributed, sent to the Graveyard destroyed, or returned to the Deck by a card effect, it is returned to the Saint Deck and the monster underneath it is banished face-down. This cannot be stopped by cards like "Dimensional Fissure". Other Notes * Yet another thing that is subject to change. * As it is not a Summon, the method of bringing out the Saint Projections is (currently) just called a "Saint Projection". * I am unsure of whether I want them to be monsters or, like Ultima Cards, not be trated as monsters, so I am just referring to the cards in the Saint Deck as "Saint Projections". * The reason the limit on the Saint Deck is 5 is due to the fact that Saint Projections can't be destroyed, banished, etc. They always go back to the Saint Zone whenever they leave the field. No exceptions.